Invincible
by writersword
Summary: When Pogue Parry brings his eight-year-old sister to live with him he thinks it’s the stupidest thing he's ever done. But soon she has him wrapped around her finger. if everything falls apart, will she have to learn that even Superman has his weaknesses?
1. Jumping In

**A/N: I'm ba-ack, well truthfully I never left, but I do have a new story. I had this one in my head long before Takes a Tragedy but TaT won on inspiration back when I decided to start posting stuff. This story is pretty dang cute, a little angsty but I think it balances well. **

**Main character is Pogue and I must say this was a challenge since I've been watching so much Friday night Lights(best show ever! Go watch!) and Taylor Kitsch plays both Pogue Parry and Tim Riggins on FNL. So if Pogue seems a little OOC let me know and I'll fix him. Please enjoy, I'm pretty stoked about this story and hope it gets a good feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or Pogue Parry. As much as I would love to have my own Taylor Kitsch, I feel he must stay in the world and keep acting. He does watch entirely too much hockey and has like never gotten a hair cut, but we all love him anyway. I am now done with my mini-rant on the great Timmy Riggins, proceed to story.**

**-**

Invincible

Chapter 1

Pogue Parry limped down the halls of Spenser Private School ten minutes after the late bell. It was his first day back after the whole ordeal with Chase. He'd gotten out of the hospital a week before but he still didn't feel up to going to school. His knee was on fire, his back hurt like hell. He wasn't sure how Kate had gotten out of this scar free after the spell was broken and he was still in a crazy amount of pain. The only up side was that Spenser had benches in the halls every few yards.

Stopping for the third time, he flopped down on one of the many dark-wood benches. He was already late so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. He ran a hand through his long, unruly hair. No matter how much Kate begged him to cut it he knew he never would. His hair was one of the only things he had left of him mom; she was the one who always liked it long. Maybe it was because she didn't have any hair of her own, thanks to the chemo, but his mother, being the hippie that she was, had always inspired his rebel side.

It was hard to picture his uptight father as anything but the strict, hard-ass man he was now, but according to his mom, he'd been wild as a teenager. She thought Pogue was just like his dad. "You have his eyes." She would tell him whenever he doubted that he was anything like his father, and it was true. Dark-brown, lifeless orbs that turn black whenever you want them to.

The Power was another thing they had in common, luckily both he and his father were not as strongly tempted as other bloodline's were, like the Danvers or the Garwins. There was one more thing they had in common, a quick, strong temper that pushed people away and formed enemies, like each other.

He pushed him self up, wincing slightly, thanking the big guy upstairs that no one was around to see his moment of weakness. Double-checking the hall for people, he let his eyes flash black, reducing the throbbing pain in his back and knee to a dull ache he could deal with better.

As he finished the much easier walk to his class, he smiled wondering why he hadn't thought of Using earlier.

-

When Pogue finally got home after the entirely too long day, he was completely beat. He'd skipped swim practice and Caleb was going to lecture him about responsibility. God he hated lectures, especially from Caleb.

The longhaired warlock flopped down on his beat-up couch/bed named Rosa. When he slept he would fold her out so that it would be a real bed but most of the time she was just a couch, comfortable but old and ratty. Kate hated the couch but he would never get rid of her, she was the girlfriend that wouldn't get mad at him and could never leave him.

There was a bedroom in the apartment too, but he didn't see much point in walking all the way back there just to sleep and have to walk all the way back out again in the morning. Sleeping in the living room made more sense to him.

Seconds before sleep claimed his aching body, his cell buzzed from his pocket.

"What?" He asked the person on the other side gruffly.

"Why weren't you at practice?" Caleb's voice was all leader-like, similar to how it sounded when he talked to Reid or scolded one of the Sons for Using.

"I feel like crap, trying to sleep so shut up." Pogue was not in the mood to deal with Caleb or anyone else at the moment. Caleb's tone did a complete one-eighty at the sound off his friends voice, he still felt guilty about the whole Chase incident. If it hadn't been for the fifth wanting his power, no one would have gotten hurt.

"Sorry man, you need anything? I'm going by the drug store to grab some stuff for my mom. You need your meds?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Pogue's voice was still flat, tired. "I called in my prescription. It's around here somewhere…" Caleb could hear the boy on the other end moving things around in a vain attempt to find the piece paper in the messy apartment.

"It's okay, I think they'll give it to me, I picked it up the last week too. See ya in a bit man, take it easy."

"Yeah, thanks." They hung up and Pogue fell back into Rosa's comfortable cushions, glad she didn't want anything from him. He knew he must have fallen asleep at some point because the he woke up to his phone vibrating on his chest. He nearly fell off the couch but was able to catch himself. He saw the little white pharmacy bag on the table and knew Caleb had came and went.

He fumbled with his phone for a minute but finally pushed talk and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Pogue." The voice startled him, he hadn't heard it in a long time, not since their last argument a few months back.

"Dad." His voice stiffened to meet his father's tone. This is how it always went, this is what they had become. No longer father and son but a business agreement. His father would call him once every six months and invite him to dinner. Pogue knew his father would make up some reason to miss it so he would make up some reason to say no. Then Robert Parry would say something knowing it would make his son angry so he would have a excuse to not call for another six months.

Pogue didn't mind, as long as the check arrived in the mail every month and as long as he didn't actually ever have to go to any of those dinners, he was okay. The authorities didn't know that he lived on his own, the apartment was under his father's name and the rent was mailed straight to the landlord's P.O. box.

"Son, I need you to go pick up your sister from school." The longhaired teen wasn't sure how he was meant to react to that. He was now determined that someone was listening to his father's conversation. Robert Parry hadn't called his son anything but Pogue since the death of his wife almost six years ago.

"Don't you have a nanny that does stuff like that?" He was stooping to his father's level, trying to get him angry. He had good reason though, he had a killer headache and no matter how many messages the hospital had left at the house, his dad hadn't even called back to see if he had lived.

"Don't talk back to me, just go to the school and get Phayllen, understood?"

"Yes sir." He clicked off before the man on the other end could say anything else. Grabbing the keys to his mother's old Cadillac and stuffing his cell into his pocket, he headed down the stairs. His bike had been unsalvageable after the number Chase did to it and he hadn't been feeling up to shopping for a new one.

He folded himself into the car and started it. He drove to his sister's school in his own silence. He hadn't seen her in a while, a few months maybe, and she was at that age where between every visit she seemed to age five years. Pogue's relationship with his sister had always been stretched; he avoided his old man like he was the plague. He hadn't been home since he moved out of the dorms at sixteen.

-

When Pogue entered the after-school day care building of Springfield Prep school he realized it was one of those places that offered volunteer hours to Spenser students. There were several places like it throughout Ipswich and they were easily recognizable by the number of teenagers in designer clothes that worked there.

He ran a hand through his over long hair and carefully made his way through a crowd of screaming kids to the desk that read 'Check Out'. This made Pogue think of shopping for children. _Oh this one looks nice, and look she comes with her own hairbrush._

If there was one thing Pogue Parry truly hated, other than his father and pretty much any teacher ever, it was little kids. They were always dirty and getting into things and asking stupid questions that no one cared about the answer to.

Behind the desk sat a girl Pogue half-recognized from his English class but cared less than he remembered so he didn't waste time trying to be polite. He signed his sister out and than set to locating her in the crowd.

Even though the place was packed he quickly spotted her. She was the only one glaring at him, the only one who really scared him.

"Why are you here?" Was the first thing from her mouth. "Nettie picks me up from school." She was still shooting daggers at him and her little high-pitched whine was already getting on his nerves. He should put Reid and this kid in a room together; they were a lot alike. He smiled, realizing that Reid would kill him if he knew that, of course Reid's whine wasn't _that _high-pitched.

"Well apparently _Nettie_ was unavailable, so Dad called me." They reached the Cad and they were off.

"You know," She was in the backseat, something about airbags killing her or something. "I haven't seen you in two years."

"That's not true, I came to your dance recital last May. You did that fairy dance or whatever. It's only been a few months" He was really trying to be nice but she was rude and in one of those stages where she thought she owned the world. He leaned forward to see around an exceptionally large hedge that was blocking his view of the turn. The movement sparked pain in his back and he reached for the pills, downing two dry.

"I haven't had a dance recital since I was six." She snapped back. He really wasn't seeing her point.

"Okay, so last year."

"I'm _eight_, Pogue." She drew out his name,_ Pooogue_, saying the sentence like he was retarded

"Oh, right. It has been two years." A car cut him off and he hit the horn hard. "You son of a –" He was barley able to hold in the rest of the curse as he heard his little sister giggling in the background.

"You said a curse." She said in a singsong voice.

"No, I _almost _said a curse, smarty-pants, but don't you start thinking its okay to say stuff like that, it's wrong and…bad." He felt weird trying to correct her and it came out awkwardly.

"Thank you captain obvious." Even in her small, high-pitched squeak, her words were trained to try and make him feel stupid. Too bad Pogue was too old and too much of a guy for her words to have much of an effect.

"Hey!" He was about to tell her about respect for her elders but then he realized his anger was a reflex from years of his father yelling at him about respect and being polite.

"Hay is for horses, dumbass." Pogue froze, even though the red light they were stopped at had turned green. It was apparent that Phayllen had no idea what her words meant, she was merely quoting someone else, someone who Pogue had heard say that same thing years ago.

It was back when Phayllen was still a baby and his mom was really sick, the worst two months of his life, when his father rediscovered the Power and Pogue had only been ten years old. The thought of his father now saying that to his little sister made his blood boil.

Whenever his dad would hit him, words were his only defense, he knew he couldn't hurt his father back, Robert Parry was Using on his son and Pogue didn't have any powers of his own yet.

_Hey!_ Even now it was his default and first comeback when someone got angry or were fighting. Bring the person back to reality where violence only caused more problems. _Hay is for horses, dumbass,_ his dad would scream at him and even though the insult held no meaning, it would cut through him every time, knowing his own father was doing that to him.

A car honked behind him and he sped off, now going well over the speed limit, wanting to get to the estate and prove himself wrong. If his father was hitting her, he would kill him, and he knew he would. He needed to calm down, he realized as he turned onto the road that housed the large Parry estate and, farther down the road that went on for miles, the homes of the other Sons.

He walked Phayllen inside where she instantly called out to their father and he surprisingly answered, he had never been home in the old days.

His first impression of his dad after so many years away, was that he was old. Looking more sixty than forty-five, his hair was almost all grey and deep wrinkles lined most of his face.

He didn't have time to form a second opinion; his brotherly instinct took over. From where he was standing, his father couldn't see him, making him believe the house was empty. He looked angry as he looked her over. He mumbled something about keeping her clothes clean before his hand reached out to smack her. The hit never connected, his arm caught in a iron grip. Robert Parry looked into the pitch black eyes of his son.

"Don't you ever, I mean ever, even think about touching her again. She a little kid, but not only that, she is your daughter and the fact that you would try to hit her because of something as stupid as this…just proves that you haven't changed at all." Pogue released his father's arm and grabbed Phayllen by the hand, half dragging her up the stairs behind him. She was crying, asking him what he was doing, their father still stood in the entryway, staring up at them.

He pulled his sister into the first room he came to, which happened to be his old room, now completely empty to show that he wasn't welcome in the place he used to call home.

"Does he hit you?" his voice was too loud and only scared the sobbing girl more. Her little shoulders shook and she tried to get control of her self. Pogue lowered his voice. "Phay, does he hit you?" She nodded.

The young warlock wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control himself, he'd gotten a good handle on his anger in the past year, thanks to the mandatory anger management classes he'd had to take after a fight with Aaron at Nicky's last summer. He gathered his little sister in his arms as she bawled into his Spenser uniform shirt that he had yet to change out of. He picked her up and carried her own the hall to her room where put her on her bed, he found her suitcase and started stuffing clothes in it.

"W-what are you doing?" She sniffled and hiccupped. "Where are we going?"

"You can't stay here, so I guess your gonna come live with me. That okay, at least for tonight, maybe we can figure out something better tomorrow?" he zipped the bag shut and crouched in front of her on the bed.

"Yeah, I don't wanna stay here anymore, Pogue, I'm scared." He bottom lip quivered as she started crying again, causing her brother to pull her back to the safety of his arms and kiss her forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay, I know it." She lifted her head from his shoulder and her big, brown eyes met his.

"I trust you." She attempted to give him a small smile. He threw her bag over his shoulder and picked her up again. Pressing her against his chest as he Used to jump from the window safely. By the time they returned to the Cad, she looked beat. He put her in the backseat and buckled her up. As he crossed to the driver's side, the front door of the manor opened, revealing his father. He braced himself to be hit by the Power and stepped away from the car a bit so that the blow couldn't deflect to hit Phayllen. Instead his father's eyes stayed brown and lifeless.

"I hope you understand that the checks will now stop." His voice sounded horse.

"Yeah, I get it." He opened the door to the car. "And I hope you understand that if ever even _think_ about touching her again, I will kill you." He ducked into the car and sped off before either could say anything else.

-

By the time they got back to his apartment, Phayllen was asleep. He changed her into a nightgown and put her to bed in the bedroom. He turned off the light and left the door open. He surprised himself with how easily this came to him, he was still running off adrenaline and the realness of the situation had yet to hit him.

It wasn't until after he changed out of his uniform and turned Rosa into a bed and was checking the looks on the door that he realized how big of a thing this was, he had just taken on the care of a little kid, a bratty little kid, and now he had no money coming in.

He laid down and decided that he would figure everything out tomorrow, thankful it was Saturday. His decision to take his baby sister from his father was going to change his life, and it may have been stupid and badly thought out, but he knew that he wouldn't regret it, everyone deserved a decent home life, even bratty little kids who thought they owned the world.


	2. Over His Head

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but its here now and its kinda long and I like it pretty well. So yeah, let me know what you think, I've been a lazy author I know but I worked hard on this and yeah…show it some love. Pogue needs your love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known the Covenant or Pogue Parry or Cinderella. No steals Phay, she is mine!**

Chapter 2- Over His Head

The next morning turned out to be okay, both Pogue and Phayllen gave each other a little space, trying out what it felt like to have to be in such close proximity. He looked through a small mountain of bills that had piled up while he was in the hospital and still remained unpaid while she watched TV quietly.

Around lunchtime she wondered into the kitchen where he was talking to the bank on his cell. She sat down across from him quietly until he was done. Maybe she wasn't such a big brat after all.

"Pogue, I'm hungry." The whine was still in place, however. He stood from the table and opened the fridge, the choices were less than good, he hadn't been shopping in a long time.

"Um," He ran a hand through his hair. "You like grilled cheese?" She nodded and he started making the sandwiches. Soon they were both biting into the stringy cheese, crunching on the toasted bread happily.

"Pogue?" Her voice was quiet. "What are we gonna do? Am I gonna live with you now?"

"Um, I don't really know yet. I'm thinking maybe you could stay with Grandma for a while, until I figure everything out. You like that?" She sighed and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I, uh, don't think that will work, cause Grandma, she died." She tore off a piece of her sandwich and put it in her mouth.

"Oh, right." He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. This kid could not live with him, no way. He had school and the Sons and they had just gotten rid of Chase a few weeks back, he needed some down time, plus midterms were coming up he and he had a swim meet this Friday and he hadn't been in water since the accident, or more purpose, on account of the fact Chase didn't _accidently_ torture him to the point of unconsciousness.

The timing of the situation was horrendous and now that he knew his Grandma was dead he had no other family to turn to.

He thought about calling Caleb but he knew all that would earn him was a skeptical look pertaining to his sanity and Caleb favorite line of 'What were you thinking?' He was far from in the mood for that. Kate came to mind next, she was his girlfriend after all, but he couldn't tell her. She would go off on that long, whiny monologue about "the future" or whatever. He loved that girl, he really did, but sometimes he questioned if there really was a future for them at all. Near or distant.

He was on his own with an unmanageable task and no money to do it with. He'd have to get a job but where would Phayllen go while he worked and what if he saw someone he knew, it would raise a lot of questions. He ran hands through his hair again and let his head fall into the pile of bills.

-

The weekend went by in that same way, both Parry's keeping their distance from one another, adjusting to living in around each other. Pogue was glad to know that Phay could dress, bathe, and go to the bathroom on her own, he had worried about that, but as she frequently reminded him, she was eight after all.

He was in way over his head and he knew it, he had yet to figure out the money situation and Phayllen seemed constantly unhappy. He tried to keep believing that everything would be fine and fall into place but he had never been an optimistic person.

Monday morning turned out to be a completely different deal than anything he had ever expected. He forgot to set his alarm so a very upset little girl woke him up.

She was fully dressed in her uniform that greatly resembled a miniature version of the Spenser girls uniform with a white dress shirt and navy skirt with knee socks. He almost smiled at how cute she looked only to realize from the familiar look on her face that she was pissed off. She glared at him that way she had across the day care building, pure anger radiating off of her. At least she had inherited his temper.

"Get up! It's almost eight, I'm going to be late! Get up!" She kicked Rosa's pull out until he was upright.

She had been right, they were late and the teacher was angry. Following his general rule of hating teachers, he didn't censor his speech for his sister's ears, and was then escorted off the campus. This put him in a sour mood as he drove to Spenser, nearly missing all of first period.

The day dragged, as did swim practice but he managed to get through it without thinking about his current situation. Unfortunately this also meant that he went to swim practice without going to pick up Phayllen.

She was angry with him, but not only had he expected it, he deserved it. She complained the whole way home, making him feel really bad about forgetting her. He realized he wasn't going to be able to keep swimming if he had to pick up Phayllen but he was a captain, if he quit there was bound to be questions. All the thoughts swirled in his head as his little sister lectured him about responsibility. Finally, he snapped.

"Shut up and go to your room right now! I was late and I said I was sorry, now unless you'd like to go without dinner tonight, I suggest you listen to me." She stomped away and seconds later her bedroom door slammed.

Pogue fell back onto the couch and put his face in his hands. He yelled at her, she was a little kid and he yelled at her. This parenting stuff was harder than it looked, he had to take care of her but her had to show her who was boss. He was scared that he would mess her up or that she would hate him. He was yet again reminded of how he was in so over his head.

He laid on the couch for a long time, trying to figure out at least one of his problems when no answers revealed themselves, he got up and went to her bedroom. She was sitting on the middle on the bed, now in a pink nightgown, a big teddy bear he remembered her grabbing as they left their father's house in her arms. She looked like she'd been crying, her eyes red and puffy. She was whispering quietly to the bear in her arms and hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, Pogue promised. He won't let anything bad happen to us…. Of course he cares about us, he just got angry because I was angry, it's not his fault…. Your right, I should go tell him I'm sorry at least, I don't want him to be mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad, Phay." He told her, making himself known. "I just got…frustrated." He sat down next her on the bed and she scooted closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did." She pulled the teddy bear into her lap.

"And I shouldn't have yelled." She smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"I told you." She whispered to the bear.

-

Their days turned out mostly the same way. One of them getting mad and yelling, followed soon after by a simple apology and everything was cool again. Phayllen seemed to adapt to living with him quickly, getting herself up and dressed and taking care of her little kid version of homework.

Pogue on the other hand was not having as easy a time. His school work was slipping and Coach was going off at him for missing practice so much and being worthless in the water when he was there. Caleb was getting suspicious and even Reid had jokingly asked him if he was on drugs.

"Phay, come here." He called to her one day from the kitchen where he was digging through the fridge. She appeared at his side. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Not grilled cheese."

"We don't have those _that _much." He argued.

"Keep telling yourself that." He laughed at how old she sounded.

"Hey, how late are you guys open?" He asked one of the Spenser girls at the day care center.

"Seven-thirty. You go to Spenser?" She eyed his uniform.

"Yeah, Pogue Parry." They shook hands.

"Ellie Michaels. You're Phayllen's brother?" He nodded. "It's great of you to come get her everyday." She wasn't in designer clothes like the rest of the volunteers, just jeans and a t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back. _Ellie Michaels has one great smile,_ his brain told him, he listened to his brain a lot, it was usually right.

"Yep, I'm just one big do-gooder." His tone was sarcastic. "See I was thinking, maybe you could stay a little late on Friday? I've got to take my girlfriend to this thing and Phay has nowhere to go…"

"I can't, sorry. They make us leave. But I can babysit for you, I charge ten dollars an hour."

"Nah, I don't think so, maybe some other time." Truthfully, he didn't have even a extra five bucks, no way could he afford ten dollars an hour.

Kate was disappointed. She had wanted to go to the concert, they had bought the tickets months ago, before Phayllen was in the picture or Chase was even thought of. They had been an anniversary present, the last nice thing Pogue had bought her. Worse, she wanted an explanation, one that Pogue didn't have.

"Its another girl, isn't it? You're cheating on me, right?" She wasn't angry. He could deal with angry. But when she looked at him with her big brown eyes all full of tears he was reminded of how much he loved her, and that made him feel guilty,

"No, I would never, you know that Kate. I just can't go. Here, the tickets. I want you to go, take Sarah or something. I'm really sorry." He was able to keep his voice calm.

"Okay, I'll go." She took the tickets from him. "But sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell me what's going on." She smiled at him and he kissed her soft lips. He missed the old days back when their relationship was easy and not constantly on the rocks.

-

Phayllen's favorite game was dress up. She loved putting on her ballerina tutu and twirling around the apartment while Pogue made dinner or she would wear her Cinderella ball gown and walk around with one shoe on, looking for her 'Prince Charming'. She could never get Pogue to play along, he would tell her, "Move, I'm watching TV."

He got grumpy sometimes, she knew that he wasn't happy with having to take care of her, so she tried to make it easy on him. But sometimes a princess needs a date for the ball, what's a girl to do?

"Pogue," she sang as she bounced in to the living room, the blue fabric of the dress swishing as she came. "Will you dance with me?"

"Phay, I'm busy." He wasn't busy, he was watching a football game, he didn't even like football that much.

"Please, pretty please with gummy bears on top?" Gummy bears were the best candy on earth, how could he say no?

"Phay, come on, move." She was standing in front of the TV, making it impossible for him to see.

"But Po-ogue…" she whined, making her eyes big and sticking her bottom lip out. His face changed instantly, he was a goner. No one could resist the power of her pout.

"Come're you." He gathered her up in his arms, holding her small body against his towering frame and swung her around a bit, making her giggle. When her feet touched ground again she grabbed his hands, they were twice the size of hers.

"La, la, la… la, la…la, la, la." She pulled her big brother around the room as she twirled. "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep…" she sang and did a leap into the kitchen, spinning around under his arm as he laughed. "No matter how your heart is grieving, if you just keep believing, the dream that you wish, will come true…"

Pogue wished it were really just that simple.

-

**Phayllen has been added to the profile, I changed it yesterday so you should go look at it again!**

**Also if anyone has a good idea for this story, please let me know!! Just drop me a PM, don't leave it in a review, thanks. :)! **

**Please leave a review, it'll make me happy.**


	3. Water Wings

**Sorry for the long wait guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership and I also think my wording of the disclaimer was very fancy. Thank you.**

-

Chapter 3- Water Wings

"Hey Pogue, thought I'd never get to see you again." Ernie, the owner of the only place to get a decent motorcycle within the county. Ernie's mechanics were the only ones he trusted to touch his most prized possession. He was really tired of driving his mother's old car and missed riding a bike. Phay was at school, since he'd stared skipping, he'd began to realize just how much time he wasted in a classroom.

Ernie led him across the lot to the bike he's special ordered. Yellow Ducati. Pogue didn't see much reasoning in changing things, he hated change and with Phayllen around things were in a constant state of unpredictable.

Things kept getting more and more complicated, the money problem was still as evident as ever but he had found an old bank account of his mother's, it still had a few thousand in it, enough for almost two months when added to the last check from his dad.

He kept planning to go see his lawyer about his mom's will, he was almost positive she had left he and Phay some money. But lawyer meant Tyler's dad would know, meaning Tyler would know, meaning Reid would know, meaning that every person within the entire state of Massachusetts would know in a matter of hours that he was the person taking care of his eight-year-old sister and that seemed like too much of a hassle so he kept putting it off to the next day.

He slid his hand along the side of the bike, relaxing at the familiarity of it. All the paperwork was done and he was ready to go. He thanked his mechanic and climbed on, revving the engine. It growled and he smiled beneath the helmet. It was like two friends back together after a long absence, the reunion of long lost love, it was pure perfection. He drove around for a while, always too fast, loving the adrenaline rush of it all.

He picked Phayllen up from school on time, something he hardly ever did. He was pretty pleased with himself, until they got back to the bike and he realized he didn't have a helmet for her. He spent a long time looking between her, the bike, and the lone, way too big for her helmet. Finally he plopped it on her head and tightened the chinstrap as much as he could.

"Safety first." He said, knocking on the top on the helmet. He picked her up and put her on the back before climbing on himself. She held on to him tightly. He liked her little fists bunched in the sides of his jacket. It made him remember what she had told him that night when he busted her from the Parry mansion.

"I trust you."

And she meant it. She trusted him wholeheartedly to take care of her. Even though it put pressure on him to do a good job and to not screw her up, it also made him feel important, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He'd had a feeling of uselessness since Chase had put him the hospital. There they were, battling the strongest warlock in the world and he was unconscious in Intensive Care. Yeah, he was a big help.

-

Kate was beginning to hate him because he was never around and never had time for her. He kept expecting some big fight, a massive breakup (yet again) and maybe this time they'd be over for good, but it never came. She seemed more hurt than angry and that was what hurt him the most. He loved her, he really did. He loved her with every part of himself and couldn't stand to be hurting her. So he did something he couldn't believe.

He dug through the masses of papers on the table until he found the card she'd handed him with her number on it. Ellie Michaels. He felt awkward calling her, and Pogue Parry never felt awkward, he was glad he didn't stumble over his words though he did speak very quickly. They agreed, she would come watch Phay Friday night, eight 'til whenever. Ten dollars and hour.

He took Kate to her favorite restaurant and did the "perfect boyfriend" deal and made her feel special. They drove out to the cliffs and held each other against the threatening wind. He kissed her so passionately that she could feel how sorry he was, how much he missed her. And at the end of the night he stood at the door of her dorm, ignoring Sarah in the background, just like she was ignoring them.

"I had a good time, thank you." Kate was smiling at him, he loved it when she smiled. It always made him smile too. They were standing there, half in, half out of her dorm room, looking like too love struck teenagers. Which of course made since, because that's exactly what they were. He kissed her again and said his goodnights, waving at Sarah who looked up briefly. "Call me." Kate whispered like it was a secret. He smiled, he was back on her good side.

By the time he got home, Phayllen was asleep. Ellie was watching television with her shoes off. When she saw him she smiled. He still couldn't get over how beautiful that smile of hers was.

"Hey, have fun?"

"Yeah, it pretty good." He took off his jacket and bent over to take off his boots. She stood up from Rosa and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well I would assume it was better than 'pretty good' judging by the lipstick on your face." She giggled as he wiped his hand across his mouth. "I'm kidding, there's nothing there." She walked to the door and put on her shoes. "Well she's sleeping soundly, I fed her, and, if I do say so myself, she loves me. So pay up." She stuck out her hand for the money.

"Why don't you just take my Parry word for it and I'll pay you later." He smiled at her, nonchalantly leaning against the wall.

"You seriously think I'm gonna fall for that?" She raised one eyebrow, smirking.

"Not really." His smile grew as he pulled out his wallet and gave her the cash. He expected her to grab her jacket smile at him one last time and leave but she folded the money and stuffed it in her pocket and looks at him with great interest.

"Do you do that a lot? Use your last name to get out of stuff?" He considered this, crossing the room to Rosa and letting himself fall into her cushions.

"Sometimes. I used it to get out of a speeding ticket once." He propped his feet on the coffee table. "The guy was pretty freaked out, I handed him my license and he pretty much just threw back to me and said to drive safely. It was a riot."

"Really?" She joined him on the couch. "Tell me Pogue Parry, what else can this miraculous name of yours do? Can it jump off a cliff and survive without a scratch? Can it read peoples minds, or make you invisible?"

He thought for a moment that she was on to them, knew of they're Power but the glint in her eye showed she was merely kidding, describing a comic book hero, not warlock meant to burn.

He tried to smile at her, keep the mood up but now thoughts of Chase had entered his head. He still had nightmares of the fifth son standing over him, his eyes so dark. He had never thought of the Power as something to fear, only just a way to have some fun, a useful resource, but from the moment Chase had lifted his bike from the ground, he had felt fear so strong it stuck the back of his throat even still. He closed his eyes and licked his suddenly dry lips.

When he looked up again Ellie was asking him if he was okay. He nodded and stood, feeling a little dizzy, his hands shook. What was wrong with him? He was Pogue Parry. He was the daredevil, the tough guy. He wasn't scared of anything. Chase's disturbing grin crept into his mind and he clenched his teeth.

"Thank you for babysitting." He told Ellie, all playfulness gone from his voice. "You bettering get going, it's late." His tone was dismissive and she understood, slipping into her jacket and then out the door. He collapsed back into Rosa's excepting pillows and fell asleep, not bothering with changing his clothes or turning Rosa into a bed. Chase still haunted him as he relived the demented warlock beating him into a bloody pulp again and again, until Phayllen shook him from his sleep.

She looked at him with worried eyes wide. Her little nightgown had _Aladdin _on the front and true bunny slippers adorned her feet. Her voice shook a little bit as she looked down at her brother. "Pogue? Are you okay?" She reached out her little hand to touch is arm, it felt cool against his heated skin.

"Yeah, Phay, I'm fine. Go back to bed." He smiled at her softly through the dim light.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She looked genuinely worried, like a nightmare was something life threatening.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for waking me up, I'm fine, really. Go back to bed." He sat up and ruffled her hair. She pursed her lips, studying him to see if he was telling the truth.

"Do you want to come sleep in my bed with me?" She was completely serious, staring deeply into his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Phay, its really fine. Thank you, really but its past bedtime, so scoot." He pushed her in the direction of her room. She took two steps from him before turning back and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"I love you, Pogue." He was stunned into silence by both her actions and her words but tentatively wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He instinctively kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Phay." He could feel her smiling against his shoulder as she began to go slack with exhaustion, it was late after all. He stood, bringing her with him as he went, so that he was carrying her. She mumble an argument but she was already falling asleep. He put her back in bed, smoothing a hand over her curly hair and feeling way too much like a mom. He shook it off and smiled. Maybe he could do this. Maybe _they_ could do this, together, helping one another. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. A crayon drawing was on the table, obviously done by Phayllen. It showed two stick figures smiling and holding hands, one was labeled _Phayllen_, the other _Ellie_. The words _I love you, Ellie, you're my best friend ever_, were scribbled in his sister's writing. He smiled at the picture, okay, maybe they wouldn't be alright on they're own. Maybe they needed some outside help. Maybe.  
-

**Thanks a latte for reading! Review! **


	4. Breaking the Surface

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this since December, I'm really sorry guys. Well if anyone out there is still interested in this story, drop a review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Breaking the Surface

* * *

"Let's play dress-up!" Phayllen's little voice echoed through the apartment . Pogue was glaring at his math textbook trying to reason how _anyone_ would ever be able to figure out the answer to a problem from his homework.

"Not now, Phay. I'm busy." He didn't look up as he spoke, his words were automatic.

"You're always busy." The little girl plopped herself down next to him at the table and rested her chin on her hands, elbows on the table.

"This weekend, I promise, we'll do something fun." He still wasn't listening to himself.

"Okay, but remember, you promised." Pogue nodded absentmindedly and Phayllen left the table in search of something to occupy herself.

* * *

"Hey baby." Kate's voice startled him as she wrapped her long, smooth arms around his shoulders. She kissed his neck, just below the earlobe. He turned around to face her and she sat in his lap, not an unusual thing for her to do, and kissed him deeply, also not unusual. They were sort of known for being 'all over each other' as Caleb had once put it. Pogue didn't care what other people saw, those kind of thoughts didn't register in his brain.

They were in the library since he was trying to cram for his Chemistry test next period that he'd completely blanked about because he had been up half the night trying to find the money to pay the rent that was due next week. Kate made it hard to focus on Chemistry, or anything really except her, sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing Friday night." She said in her whisper voice, her chocolaty eyes staring deeply into his. His mind went blank.

"Nothing." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her close.

"How about me?" This surprised him, they hadn't slept together since the stuff with Chase, they hadn't had a lot of alone time lately. The idea sparked the hormonal teenage boy inside of him that didn't _always_ think with his brain.

"Really?" His grin was somewhat goofy and Kate nodded and kissed him again.

"Your place? Nine o'clock. We'll…" She tilted her head suggestively and winked at him. "Watch a movie." He nodded, his mind far from the fact that "his place" now involved his eight-year-old little sister.

* * *

"Ellie, wait up." He called after the small blonde girl as she crossed the parking lot. It had been halfway through the big test in Chemistry when he figured out that Phayllen could not be at the apartment Friday night. He had spent the rest of the day looking for Ellie, hoping she could babysit Phay some place else.

"Hey," She smiled those straight white teeth appearing when she saw him. "What's up?"

"Are you busy Friday?"

* * *

Ellie couldn't help but feel amazing every time she talked to Pogue. Of course he didn't like her, he was dating Kate Tunney, who was absolutely perfect in every way it was almost sickening. But there was something in his voice, something about the way he asked her about her plans for Friday, she knew better than to get her hopes up, but he was Pogue Parry, her personal favorite Son, the reason she came to swim meets. Oh God, she was like a little love-sick puppy. Please love me! Please love me!

She tried to hide the hope in her voice as she answered him. "Nothing, at all. 100 percent free." Shit, she was rambling. He smiled, that's a good thing, right? What if he was making fun of her, then it was bad. _Just chill out, relax,_ she told herself._ He's talking, this is the part where you need to listen._

"…babysit Phay for me?" And just like that she was back to where she'd always been and was worried she would forever be, on the sidelines of life.

* * *

"You promised!" Phayllen was angry and he truthfully had promised to play with her sometime that weekend. He hadn't specified that it would be on Friday night, but she had assumed, and everyone knows what happens when you assume.

"I know I promised but we'll play tomorrow, okay? We'll do what ever you want." This seemed to quell her anger some and she flopped down on Rosa to mope in silence.

Ellie was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago and Kate would arrive any second, ready fro their "movie night", which he couldn't manage to feel excited about. Any teenage boy would be trilled at the promise of Kate Tunney, the catch of Spenser Academy, in their bed, but it was becoming more difficult than necessary.

* * *

"Oh no, not now, don't do this to me baby!" Ellie coaxed her 1969 Volkswagen bug, rubbing the dashboard as if to comfort the "Herbie" lookalike into action. "Okay, take two." She turned the key again, muttering under her breath like a contestant on a game show. "Big money, big money, big money….no." She bit her lip to hold in the curse that was dying to escape. She had never kept a new year's resolution before but after dropping the f-bomb in front of a teacher got her detention, it became obvious it was one habit that needed to stop.

She opened the door to her car and climbed out, slamming it shut behind her and giving it a kick for good measure. She looked at her watch, even the magical car fairy came and made her baby work she would still be late.

"Holy Frankenstein." She groaned instead of what she really wanted to say, it was much less satisfying.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the number she was embarrassed to say she'd memorized. Could she help but feel a little special that Pogue Parry, yes _the_ Pogue Parry of the Sons of Ipswich, with his amazing long hair and fall-down sexy self wanted _her_ little nobody Ellie Michaels to babysit for his little sister. Hopeless crush? Yes. Did she care? Not in the slightest.

His voice mail picked up and she held back another curse. "Speak after the beep." His deep voice commanded his callers lazily. Ellie smoothed her hand along her hair, fisting it around her messy bun that rested at the back of her head. She left him a short message and snapped the skinny phone shut.

Turning her head to the sky she spoke to whoever happened to be listening up there. "You enjoy making my life miserable, don't you?"

* * *

"This can't be happening," Pogue whispered to the window as he watched his girlfriend step out of her car, her long legs gliding effortlessly in her heels, the dark jeans clinging just right without being too tight. She was so hot and all thoughts of no looking forward to the night left his mind. Unfortunately he still has his little sister in his apartment and Ellie was a no show. He had about two minutes, tops, to come up with some kind of plan.

It hit him like a bolt of lightning, making him feel like a genius for the first time in his life.

"Hey Phay, you wanna play a game?" She dropped her crayon, her hair flying out around her as she turned to him excitedly.

"Sure, how about beauty shop? Or restaurant? Or—" Pogue interrupted her, talking fast to save time.

"No, no, we're…spies, yeah, spies and we're on a secret mission to steal back what the bad guys stole, and your job is to be my hidden back up, in case I need you. But, you can't be seen or heard, you just have to wait until I need you, okay?" He licked his lips nervously, hoping Phayllen would just go with it, they had maybe thirty seconds until she was at his door. His little sister took time to think the new game over.

"Okay, but we code names." She decided. Pogue resisted the urge to scream.

"Okay….you'll be… Little bit, and I'll be…" He trailed off letting her finish his sentence.

"Big bear." She informed him seriously. He laughed, compared to her he was rather bear-sized.

"Okay, Little bit, it's your job to hide in your room, I mean headquarters and wait for me to call on you for help, okay?" He squatted down to her level and held out a fist for her to tap.

"You got it Big Bear." She punched her little fist against his just as Kate knocked on the door.

"That's the enemy, hurry, to headquarters." He whispered but she was already half way down the hall. Pogue crossed the floor to the door, trying to figure out something he could say to get Kate to leave, anything, where was that genius brain he had a minute ago?

He opened the door and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly her tongue was in his way. She pushed him away from the door and kicked it shut with her foot, before flinging off her jacket.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie." He managed between borderline violent kisses he could seem to escape. She jumped up, wrapping those legs around him. She ignored him, her mouth continuing to assault his.

"Oh God, I am so sorry I'm late—ahh!" Kate replanted her feet on the ground and turned to face Ellie who was standing just inside the door in cut off jeans and a tank top, her arms twisting over themselves to cover her face in embarrassment.

Just then Phayllen came running from her hiding place, "Little bit responding for back up." She called to him before sliding to a stop when she saw the people in the room. "Ellie!" She squealed with excitement as she ran for the girl, who bent down to hug her without hesitation.

Kate turned to her boyfriend, his death written in her eyes. She spoke calmly. "Pogue, who are these people?" She turned back to Ellie, glaring directly into her eyes coldly. "And what are they doing here?"

Ellie spoke before Pogue even had a chance to think. "I'm Ellie Michaels, Phayllen's babysitter." She took a few steps forward with her hand outstretched to Kate but was ignored by the dark haired beauty.

"I'm not a baby." Phayllen interrupted the scene, her arms folded across her chest.

Pogue finally found his voice, "Kate, Phayllen is my little sister, she's living with me right now. Ellie's been helping me out,"

Kate didn't say anything, and Pogue knew from experience that it was much worse than her yelling, he decided to get those he could out while there was still time.

"Ellie, can you take Phay to get some dinner?" He reached for his wallet, but his hopes were dashed when a glance inside revealed nothing, he wouldn't have been surprised if a moth flew out, he was running out of money, quick. "Never mind, um…" He ran a hand through his unruly hair, searching his brain.

Kate quickly caught on, the human in her taking over the raging lioness underneath momentarily. She grabbed her purse and plucked out some money, thrusting it into the other girl's hand. Ellie quickly left with Phayllen in tow, leaving Pogue and Kate to… Oh God. She really didn't want to think about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Sink or Swim

**Author's note: sorry for the long wait, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sink or Swim

* * *

"Why didn't just ask me for help?" Kate was sitting next to him on the couch, her leg was pressed against his. She was so close, too close, he didn't want her touching him right now, but that was Kate, physical comfort always. Her face was serious and her eyes were watering. "I would have helped you. You know that, don't you?"

He didn't answer right away, trying to scoot away from her a bit. He formed his reply carefully. "I know, but you were busy and I wanted to be with you, so I had Ellie watch Phay so that we could spend time together."

After all these years with Kate, the charming boyfriend side came easily, and she fell for it, just like she did every time, just like he would always fall for her. They were each other's weakness and that had always been passion filled and wonderful and for the past two years it had been great. But ever since Chase, things had become more difficult, especially as he hadn't gotten around to telling her about the Covenant yet, and now with Phay… maybe they just weren't working anymore.

* * *

The money from his mother's account went to the rent, which he paid late, in cash and in person as opposed to the early and check straight to the P.O. box his father used to send. He'd refused to let Kate give him money, but a mysterious transfer of one thousand dollars had appeared in his bank account from one Arthur M. Tunney. Subtle, Kate, very subtle. He knew she meant well, that she was just trying to help. The sad part was that she really did think she was being sneaky and that he wouldn't notice.

For a few weeks things were calm as Pogue shifted into a new way of living. His days became routine. Wake up, get dressed, cook breakfast, convince Phay that his cooking is not poison. Take her to school, argue with the teacher about being there too early, go to morning practice, go to school, try to stay awake in class. Talk to the guys, flirt with Kate, try really hard to not stare at Ellie, go to lunch, try not to stare at Ellie, try to pay attention to Kate. Go to afternoon practice, go pick up Phay, fight with the teacher about coming to late. Go home, convince Phay that homework is not illegal, try to do homework, try to ignore the pilling bills, try to study for midterms. Make dinner, try hard to please Phayllen with the food. Try not to think about Ellie, try to think of Kate instead. Fail miserably at everything that is attempted, and then, at the end of the day, fall thankfully into bed. Only to have to wake up and do it all over again.

Phay was singing quietly to herself, her little voice traveling from her room to the kitchen where Pogue had spread out his books and notes, trying to cram all the information into his head at once. Midterms were next week, he had retained nothing over the semester. He was officially screwed.

"Bear?" The nickname, or "code name", had stuck, much like hers had.

"Yeah Bit?" He didn't look up, even as he heard her pad into the room.

"Are you busy?" She asked carefully. He looked up, she was in her night gown with Aladdin on it, her long hair was down, she was adorable. He could already see some of his mom in her tiny features, the dark green eyes and sandy-colored hair, her nose. She was bored, she wanted him to play with her, something that had begun to fill his time. Sometimes they played "beauty shop" which was her favorite because of his "girl hair" as she called it. He didn't mind letting her brush or braid his hair as he watched something of television. Other games like "Cinderella" consisted of her dancing around him humming her own, usually Disney-themed music.

"Nope." He answered, closing the textbook he'd been attempting to understand. "What are we playing?" He asked, standing and scooping her into his arms, spinning her around so that she giggled.

"Beauty shop." She answered when her feet hit the ground. He nodded and took a seat on the couch, flopping his hair over the back so that she could reach it. He turned on the television and nearly instantly fell asleep.

That was probably his largest mistake, the falling asleep. If he had been awake he would have heard her go get the scissors from the drawer and felt her cutting his hair. When he woke up the next morning, so late that practice was half over, Phayllen was fully dressed, eating cereal in front of the television, watching cartoons.

He rushed to get dressed and then shoved them out the door, pulling on his helmet, he still didn't notice the sudden lack of hair against his neck and shoulders. He broke the speed limit so much on the way to Spenser that he was surprised his bike didn't take flight. He rushed into the locker room and through off his clothes so that he was in only his swim suit, he was about to walk out onto the pool deck when he passed the mirrors and he saw it. Holy shit, he thought, touching the messily cut, jaw length hair with a shocked and shaking hand. And then Pogue screamed.

* * *

"It doesn't look that bad." Tyler told him, biting his lip. Tyler was the world's worst liar and everybody knew it. Caleb was smart enough to stay silent, pressing his lips together until they turned white. Pogue still wanted to slug him. Reid, oh Reid was asking for it, the blonde had been doubled over laughing, tears spilling out of his eyes and clutching his stomach, since he saw Pogue.

"Reid, be nice." Caleb told Reid, but it was pointless. Reid wouldn't know nice if it bit him on the ass.

"Fine," Reid said, standing up straight and turning to Pogue, trying hard to stifle his laughter as his infamous smirk spread over his features. "You could tell everyone that a lawnmower attacked your head."

And Pogue snapped, crossing the room to Reid, as Tyler with his wonderful observation skills, total lack of tact, and unfortunate tendency to state the obvious, said, "Dude, he's going to _murder _you."

* * *

"Here asshole" Caleb handed a frozen package of peas to Reid and he pressed it to his swollen and black eye. "You deserve this you know."

Reid made a grunting noise from the couch. Tyler piped up, "At least your nose stopped bleeding, but it is broken. Luckily it doesn't look like you'll need stitches where he slammed your head against the lockers."

Both dark-haired boys tried to hide their laughter while Reid flipped them off. After practice, and the little cough-show-cough, that Reid and Pogue put on, and after the meeting with Provost Higgins where Pogue and Reid both got a week's worth of detention, Caleb, Tyler, and Reid had gone back to the Danvers Estate, and Pogue had gone to see if he could find someone to make his hair look presentable. The decision to take the rest of the day off had been unanimous, especially since Pogue had ripped Reid a good one.

"How the hell did it even get like that?" Reid asked sourly from the couch.

Caleb shrugged "He said someone cut it while he was sleeping."

"Kate?" Tyler asked, eyebrows coming together.

"Maybe, she's been nagging him to cut it for years. She could be making a point or something." The boys settled into silence and Tyler started going through the DVDs, trying to pick one.

Hours later, when school was over, Sarah came over, grinning cutely at her boyfriend.

"You got my message?" Caleb asked after kissing her hello. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's weird, who would cut off his hair? He doesn't even live at the dorms." She sat down in one of the armchairs, taking off her shoes.

"We were guessing Kate." Tyler said from his place sprawled on the floor.

"Can't be, Kate was in our dorm all night, she didn't see Pogue at all."

"That means," Reid said, sitting up, eye less swollen, but far blacker. "Someone else was in Pogue's apartment last night, and it wasn't his girlfriend." He smiled wickedly.

* * *

By the second break the next day, most of the school knew about the damage done to both Pogue's famous mane, and Reid's face. The latter was funny to nearly everyone, the former was seen as somewhat of a tragedy and was the biggest news the school'd had since Chase Collins disappeared.

Ellie Michaels went to class and sat in her normal seat, far side of the room, near the front. Three of the four Sons were in this class and she was surprised to watch them come in separately. She'd heard about Reid getting his ass handed to him but she hadn't believed the rumors that Pogue had done it until she saw the way the blonde avoided him and glared in his direction whenever the biker wasn't looking.

The rumor was that someone had cut off Pogue's hair while he slept, and all fingers had been pointed toward Reid, as he had gotten the beating. But then Marsha Conaway had cleared up that Reid had been… busy… the night before last and now there were whispers that Pogue had someone other than Kate in his apartment, unfortunately for Pogue that part of the rumored reached Kate, and she was too much of a drama queen to realize that it was Phayllen the whole time.

Ellie wished she could say that her heart didn't dance when she heard about the major fight and the famous couple spitting, she wished that she didn't think about Pogue with his shirt off all the freaking time. She shook her head, having P.E. the same period as the Sons last year had not been good for her, oh no.

Pogue hadn't asked her to baby sit since the time she walked in on him and Kate so she was surprised when he called. She was at her other job, the one where she bused tables at the local diner. It was a really loud, busy place where you could feel the grease in the air.

She pulled her buzzing phone from her back pocket and held it against her ear with her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She hadn't checked the caller I.D. and was still clearing off table three.

"Bad time?" She nearly dropped all the dishes in her arms, the plastic tub she's balanced against her hip slipped a little but she caught it. His voice… _snap out of it, Ellie_, she scolded herself, _he can't help it if even his voice is the sexiest thing known to man. It doesn't give you rights to go around loving him. You barely know the man._

"Uh… kinda." She answered truthfully. "I'm at work."

"Oh, alright. Well can you give me a call when you get off?" He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I mean…" She put the tub down and sank into the cushions of the booth, her feet hurt. "I don't think I can baby sit tonight, I have this huge mountain of homework and midterms start Monday and it's Friday already and I… I'm sorry, I can't."

The line was quiet for several moments and Ellie could hear Jeb, the owner and cook of the diner, singing in his deep, off-key voice as he cooked.

"Well, see," She was surprised to hear a twinge of nervousness in his voice. "I was gonna see if you wanted to maybe help me study because if I fail my midterms I'll be off the team and I need a scholarship to go to college next year."

Ellie thought she might throw up. Pogue Parry wanted to _study_ with _her_. She could now die happy.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, so I feel really awful to have not updated this in forever, but the thing is that I left this story for a long time and now as I try to start working on it again, my mindset, my writing style, my wants for this story have all changed.

So I am going to begin a massive rewrite. The story will still revolved around Phay and Pogue and Ellie, but most of the storyline will be different.

I am sorry to anyone who liked this, if there is anyone out there still. I am going to leave these chapters up for now and then, when the first six chapters are done; all of these will be replaced at the same time.

If there is anyone reading this, please know that I am very sorry and that I am working hard to get the new story in place. If it isn't too much trouble, I would love to know who is still interested. So please leave me a review and let me know.

Thanks, and again, so sorry.

Writersword


End file.
